The present invention relates to a golf club head, and more particularly relates to improvement in back-spin behaviour of an iron-type golf club head at shooting balls.
A conventional iron-type golf club head is generally accompanied with a substantially flat shooting board affixed to the face of its main body via bonding or screwing. Such an attachment to the face by fixation, however, tends to impart excessive back-spin to a ball shot by the club-head. In particular when a ball is shot with such an iron-type club head towards a pin hole on a putting green, the ball rolls back beyond expectation after fall on the putting green. In other words, excessive back-spin imparted to a ball at shooting allows the ball to act beyond control by a golfer.